More Than a Feeling
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Andy seems to be unable to keep his feelings to himself.


**So, I haven't written fics in ages and this is my first even Shandy work.**

 **I've been toying with the idea of geting back into business and Shandy seemed like a fun thing to do (plus Jessie, a.k.a shandyiscanon, wouldn't have it any other way).**

 **This is not beta-ed and it's almost midnight so, I apologise for being a lazy bum.**

* * *

The first time he says _those_ words, he really didn't mean to. They just sort of slipped out as he waved his goodbye to both her and Rusty. He had put his coat on, reminded the kid that Provenza and himself were taking him out for burgers the following evening and then he had seen the broad smile on her face as she looked between her two boys and that was all it took for his endorphins addled brain to add a " _love you"_ after a simple whisper of "goodbye".

He had already closed her front door behind him when it downed on him. Damn it, Detective Lieutenant Andy Flynn.

* * *

The second time it happens, it's not intended for her to hear. Sharon had flown to New York for Labor Day Weekend to spend some quality time with Emily. She hadn't seen her daughter since the previous Christmas, both their schedules a complete mess, but Labor Day weekend had seemed too good an opportunity to pass it up. It was Andy that insisted she take the time off, that the Major Crimes Unit wouldn't be completely lost without her, that Provenza, Mike and Sanchez were on call, that Rusty was visiting Ricky and that he was going to stay in LA with Nicole and her step-sons. She had smiled that ridiculous smile of hers, the one that made him feel all sorts of things and he just had to peck her lips and see if he could make that smile any broader.

Needless to say, Chief Taylor had called him and the rest of the squad in at half past four on Sunday morning. Later that night, the case was still driving everyone insane. Andy's phone lit up from where it sat on his desk and Sharon's name was blinking up from the screen. Two minutes into the call, Provenza had started making kissy noises and disgusted little snorts, much to everyone's amusement. After all, the Captain wasn't there and she couldn't really hear anyone but the two Lieutenants. After he had hung up, Provenza had chastised him, or tried to, only to have Andy smile like an idiot for a little while longer. " _I can't help it"_ , he said, " _I love her too damn much"._

When seconds later he glanced down at his phone, Sharon's name was still on his screen. Hissing under his breath, he really hoped that she hadn't heard his umpteenth declaration of love.

* * *

The third and last unofficial time was most definitely not Andy's fault. Nicole and her step-sons had stopped by one Friday afternoon after school to say hello. Andy had met them halfway through the hallway and after a quick hug to his daughter, he had directed his two hyperactive grandsons to the break room, giving Nicole a couple of minutes to visit the restroom.

The two boys and the sometimes not-so-grown-up man were munching on some trail mix, when the two well dressed ladies walked past the break room.

"Mommy says you have a girlfriend."

"Girlfriends are yucky", chorused the second kid.

"No, they're not. My girlfriend is very pretty and do you think Nicole is yucky? She used to be your daddy's girlfriend and now they're married."

"No!"

"Are you gonna marry your girlfriend?"

"WHAT?",Andy exclaimed in complete shock.

"If you love her, you should marry her." The two boys were looking at their grandfather expectantly. They were the picture of innocence as they chewed on a much too big mouthful of the treat.

"Honey, things are more complicated than that." the older man tried to answer and end the topic of conversation. "I love her very much but we haven't been together very long and you need to get to know your girlfriend and she needs to get to know you. When you're a grown up things are much more complicated." he repeated the last sentence, pushing some macadamia nuts towards the kids.

"What's complicated?" Sharon asked calmly, as Nicole and her walked into the room.

"Grandpa says he doesn't want to marry you." One of the kids piped up.

"WHAT?" The adults screeched in unison.

"I didn't..." Andy tried to justify himself.

"He said he loves you but won't marry you. Isn't that silly?"

Sharon smiled at the kids, before looking Andy's way. The poor man was staring at his shoes, his face displaying a mix of panic and embarrassment. She slowly made her way towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. When he finally looked up, she smiled gently at him. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Well, boys, you see... I love your grandfather very much..." With her hand still on Andy's shoulder, she felt more than heard, the quickening of his heartbeat and the unsteadiness of his breath at her declaration. "But what if we got married and find out only afterward that he snores really loudly? Or that he doesn't rinse the dishes before loading the dishwasher?"

"Then he'd be in big trouble." Nicole said, joining Sharon in diffusing the tension and her father's embarrassment. "And we don't want that, do we?"

"No." both boys said at the same time.

"Exactly." Nicole paused, smirking at her father. "Now, Sharon and grandpa Andy are taking us out for dinner in a little while, so why don't we guys go and say goodbye to the team. I heard that Amy and Julio have a secret sweets stash."

"Race you!" The boys were out of sight in a matter of seconds, much to the adult's amusement.

Nicole sneaked one last look at her father and his girlfriend before leaving the room to join her stepsons and save Provenza from those pocket sized troublemakers.

"So..."

"So..."

Andy finally found the courage to look into Sharon's eyes. She was looking at him like she always did: that beautiful, beaming smile of hers and those stunning green eyes that could say everything about her if she allowed you to, were right in front of him and the sudden, overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her and drag her to sit onto his lap presented itself one more time. He loved this woman with all his heart and to hear her confess, as matter of factly as possible, that she returned his feeling made his happier than he even thought possible.

Sharon was so engrossed by that goofy, handsome smile of his that he didn't even try to stop him from what he was unconsciously doing. She easily slid onto one of his legs, effectively sitting on his lap. The break room was, after all, a place were they could metaphorically remove their uniforms and allow themselves the luxury of being vulnerable humans even if just for a little while.

"Andy, we are at work." she mildly reprimanded him.

"Technically it's 5.40 on a Friday and we should be out of here already. We can have five minutes of peace in here."

"Only five minutes."

"Only five minutes." he repeated, tightening his right arm around her.

With his head pillowed against her shoulder and neck, he could feel her slow intakes of breath and the steady beating of her heart. Her hair were tickling his ear and her warm lips were almost gracing his hairline.

One of his hands was warm and solid on her thigh, the other was softly tracing her side up and down, both gestures calming and arousing at the same time.

A moment of complete abandon. A tiny bit of privacy and unlimited happiness.

No words were needed when both of them already knew that love was less than a millimeter away.


End file.
